bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/City of Madness: Chapter 3
James awoke, and for a second didn't know where he was. He then remembered he was in the hotel, and sat up. His memory wasn't what it once was, and he couldn't remember what he was doing in the bed completely naked. He was pondering this until Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, also completely naked. She sat on the bed and said, "I feel sorry for you. Even after all you did in Yharnam, I actually feel bad for you." James looked at her, and was about to reply when the door was blown open. Members of the Winter Guard poured in, and James started to fight them off. But then one of the shadows detached itself and knocked him out. As he blacked out, he saw a figure wearing a mask that was bird-like, but more owl-ish than Plague's. As the "Ripper" blacked out, Talon turned to the girl. He could tell exactly what the Winter Guard wanted to do with her, and he rolled his eyes and thought, "Savages." He beckoned the captain over and demanded that they find clothes for her. Elizabeth looked at him and asked, "Where are you taking us?" Talon thought about not telling her, then said, "The Pontiff himself wants to see you." He saw a flash of fear in her eyes and grinned beneath his mask. He turned to his group and was about to order them to exterminate everyone else in the building when the girl said, "I've heard about you. You're Talon. The Pontiff's lapdog." Talon twitched in anger and told his men to take them away. When James came to, he was in the middle of a cathedral that made the one in Yharnam look like a local church. Elizabeth was next to him and when he was about to speak, she shushed him. A door opened and Talon stepped out, along with a tall figure in black robes with crow feathers sticking out of his collar. "Greetings to you, James and Elizabeth. My name is Corvus, Pontiff of Ithitaria, as well as seeker of the Eldritch Truth. I hope Talon treated you nicely." Elizabeth, now thankfully clothed in a corset and jacket, along with a dress, said, "He only burst into our room and kidnapped us." Corvus laughed and pat Talon on the back, saying "That sounds like him. He's very determined by the way. All I need to do is point him in the right direction, and the target's as good as dead. Now, let's get on to your trial." Corvus paused, then read off a scroll, "James the Ripper and Elizabeth, you are both charged with assaulting and killing a captain of the winter guard. Not only that, but you didn't turn yourselves in. You are guilty of these crimes and as punishment," Corvus looked at them and smiled with all the malevolence in the world and said, "You are to be burnt at the stake." James paled and started panicking for the first time he could remember. "Talon, take them away. They shall burn in the light of the Blood Moon tonight. Perhaps the Truth is finally apon us." Talon rolled his eyes under his mask and signaled the guards to take James and Elizabeth away. James struggled all he could, but there were too many guards, and it had been too long since he had old blood. "Don't struggle James, you want to save your energy for when you try to escape your fiery fate." And Corvus laughed, and laughed with all the evil in the world. So ends the third chapter in my fanfiction. This one will actually have more chapters than the last ones. And for anyone wondering, I based Corvus off of Judge Claude Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Comments are always welcome. Category:Blog posts